The present invention relates to board games and, more particularly, to a game that combines checkers, chess and dice.
Current board-type games can be difficult to learn and have strategies that can take years to master. These games also take a long time to be resolved, with remaining pieces sometimes chasing each other around the board in the closing moves.
Other attempts to combine the games of checkers and chess are complicated and hard to learn. These games often require extra steps for pieces to be captured, changing the shape of the board, or changing the color and function of the pieces. Some versions of chess include dice, but are limited because often the rolls give options that are not possible on the board.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved game that combines checkers and chess and adds a chance element with dice.